


A Fine Catch

by SnowyWolff



Series: Prumano Week 2019 [5]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Pirate, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 22:37:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20366254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowyWolff/pseuds/SnowyWolff
Summary: In which Captain Vargas fishes up a new passenger.





	A Fine Catch

**Author's Note:**

> For Prumano Week 2019: Day 5 - Pirate AU

Lovino is roused from his sleep by one of the crew busting down the door to his cabin, babbling something about fishing up a lone survivor from the wreckage they had been sailing through. He takes his time getting ready, figuring he would let the person simmer in anticipation.

When he heads out, the sun is not yet high in the sky, illuminating the calm ocean. It’s easy to see where they pulled the poor rat aboard, a small circle of men near the side, so Lovino heads over and they part as he drawls, “Now, what fish have we brought in today?”

The man seated in their midst looks, for all intents and purposes, exactly like a drowned rat. Blond hair so pale it looks white in the bright sun, brown eyes blinking blearily up at him, and clothes ripped and hanging off his body like rags.

Lovino kneels and takes the man’s chin between his fingers, tilting back his head. It takes a moment for the man to process the action, then attempts to shake Lovino off with a rather half-hearted shake of his head. Instead of letting go, Lovino gestures to one of his men and they uncork a flask, handing it to him without questions.

“Drink,” Lovino says and forces the flask past unwilling lips. Half the contents spill to the boards until the man accepts his fate and drinks, thankfully.

The man sputters and coughs after Lovino returns the flask, wiping his mouth with disgust. “What kind of piss is that?”

“Rum,” Lovino says, amused. “You’d better get used to it.”

“And why’s that?”

“It’s all we have and it would be, ah, unsightly for a captain to let his passengers die of thirst now, wouldn’t it?”

The man scowls. “And that would be you then.”

“Yours truly.”

“And this is your ship?”

Lovino hums as he stands up, gesturing around himself. “Welcome, to _Apollo__’s Wreath_. I am Captain Vargas, at your service.”

An interesting expression passes over the man’s face and Lovino’s delighted to see recognition bloom and settle into wariness.

“As in… _the_ Captain Vargas?”

“The one and only, _caro._” Lovino smiles.

To his interest, the man slowly gets to his feet, after Lovino has gestured for his men to lower their weapons. Curiously, the man looks him up and down, then extends a hand.

“Gilbert Beilschmidt,” he introduces. As from Beilschmidt & Sons, reputable mercantile business, Lovino will have to find out.

Lovino takes his hand firmly, a warning in and of itself, as if Gilbert has already accepted a deal before it has been made.

“You know,” Gilbert says, “for an infamous pirate, terror of the seven seas and all, you are kind of short.”

Lovino’s smile doesn’t falter—and the men recognize the quality it takes, quickly dispelling as if to evade it from reflecting on them—and squeezes Gilbert’s hand so tightly it makes the other wince. He leans closer, meeting Gilbert’s eyes unblinkingly.

“Believe me, Mr. Beilschmidt, when I express my sincerest apologies for coming up short to your expectations.” He grins, tapping Gilbert’s nose teasingly. “I shall try my hardest to improve on them.”

He watches Gilbert swallow before he turns around, ordering one of the men to keep on eye on their guest with a flick of his wrist. There’s no need to lock him away and Lovino doubts he would try anything; his crewmen are loyal to a fault.

He climbs the stairs to the wheel, nods at his helmsman and peers down at where he has left Gilbert, inclining his head politely as he catches the other’s eyes. From this distance, with the angle of the sun, they look almost red, like a pair of rubies set in ivory.

Smiling, Lovino directs his attention elsewhere.

Truly, an intriguing catch.

**Author's Note:**

> i just realized this is one of two fics in this fic week where it's written from lovino's pov,,,,


End file.
